


Stagedorks: The Last Five Years

by ScripStrel



Series: Stagedorks [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by The Last Five Years, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Not Songfics, Reverse Chronology, Sorry Not Sorry, breaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripStrel/pseuds/ScripStrel
Summary: There are two sides to every love story:Falling in loveand falling out of it.Exactly what the title says. Fourteen chapters following the soundtrack of The Last Five Years.If you aren't familiar with that, the timeline of this might be confusing, so consider yourself warned.





	Stagedorks: The Last Five Years

Jeremy’s gone. 

Christine stared at the wall, plastered with posters from their high school and college shows. He’d signed every single one “with love” and a goofy smiley face. She stared at the picture frames on the mantle. Their  _ wedding _ picture was on there, and he looked so proud, practically radiant. She stared at the letters scattered across every surface.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there, Honey” letters.

“You’re doing so great” letters.

“I love you so much” letters.

_ The  _ Letter. 

Sure, she was a sentimental idiot, printing out their emails and stuff, but it helped. It was something physical. It helped her feel like Jeremy was there even when he wasn’t. 

Well now he wasn’t. 

She had been pouring over the letters like a treasure map. Maybe they had some  _ clue.  _ Maybe they could prove that there was some point where her husband had been replaced by an impostor. Maybe they could prove that the Letter was a forgery or some kind. Yeah, that was it. 

Only it wasn’t. 

It’s not like she hadn’t noticed what Jeremy had been doing lately. It’s not like she didn’t know this  _ might _ happen. 

But she thought she meant more than that. She thought what they had meant more than that. She thought he loved her, because damn, had she loved him. 

She sat there, ghosting her way through the apartment, ignoring the hot tear tracks streaking down her face, until a sudden thought brought a sob with it. 

What if it had all been a lie? He’d promised they’d be together forever. He’d promised he wanted to be. His wedding vows had been so  _ sweet. _

Clearly, he didn’t care enough not to break them. 

So what about the promise to love her forever? What about the promise that he’d loved her since the day they met?

What if that was all a lie, too?

Another pang went through Christine as she realized that Jeremy probably didn’t even  _ care. _ He was fine to move on with something else,  _ someone _ else, and leave her in the dirt. 

She hadn’t even  _ done _ anything. 

She hadn’t even done anything, and he was blaming her. Saying it wasn’t working out, but never  _ once _ helping her try to make it better. He just kept going to those stupid parties and talking to those stupid women. She couldn’t help the dark thought that bubbled up her throat like vomit. How many women? How many times? How many times did he not tell her?

How long had he been faking it? Keeping secrets?

Christine choked on air again. She let out a strained scream. 

_ Fine! _

Fine, Jeremy. Just run away. Forget all about your  _ wife.  _ Forget all about how much you said you loved her. Forget about everything you shared. Everything you meant to her. 

Run away and find something better. 

God knows if anyone deserves it, you do, what with all of you  _ successes. _

Her mind spat the thought. Oh, how she wanted to scream in his face. She wanted to make him hurt. He obviously didn’t care that she did. 

How hadn’t she seen it coming? What had gone so disastrously wrong that he could leave her to drown and not give her any kind of warning? 

Well, except for the ones she ignored. 

But what she wouldn’t give to have the good times back, if only to see where it had all gone wrong. 

It wouldn’t solve anything.

Jeremy wasn’t coming back. He’d made that clear enough. And Christine sat in the wake, stuck in some fuzzy limbo between numbness and fury. She was crumbling. 

Her life had crumbled, and there was no going back. 

She was still hurting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Christine.  
> This is probably gonna be one of the shorter chapters (it feels so short to me, I'm sorry), so stay tuned.  
> Updates will be super inconsistent, and potentially take a while, sorry.  
> I adore feedback, as always!


End file.
